1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an artificial denture and more specifically to the means for anchoring the artificial denture between two existing teeth.
2. Prior Art
It is old and well known in the artificial denture art to permanently secure a bridge in two oposed grs in spaced apart existing teeth and to secure the artificial tooth or teeth to the bridge in a rein are of a considerable magnitude and frequently have to be undercut in order to provide a complimentary interfitting engagement with enlarged projections on the opposite ends of the bridge. a protruding post or bracket into spaced apart existing natural teeth and detachably or permanently securing the bridge to the protruding post or bracket. Once again it is usually possible to anchor such a post or bracket in the relatively large posterior teeth but extremely difficult if not impossible to anchor such a post or bracket to the anterior teeth. While the use of telescopically adjustable bridge support elements is old and well known in the art the telescopic adjustment must generally take place prior to the insertion of the bridge support device into the complimentary grooves in the spaced apart existing teeth. Thus it is extremely difficult to obtain and maintain the proper telescopic relationship prior to the insertion of the device and during the subsequent removal of the bridge for fitting the facings on the bridge prior to the permanent anchoring of the bridge in the existing teeth.